Mutant Status
by Scilen
Summary: repost of my fic, story of an original character, read it and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Mutant Status  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first story, so read it and tell me what you think. My grammar punctuation and spelling stink I know. Send reviews if no one likes this story, what's the point of writing. The story is written in my own style sorry if it's a little weird.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the marvel characters and I'm not making any money from them. Every one else Especially Scilen Are Mine.  
  
Foreword: Hey my name is Scilen, I'm a mutant, and this is my story. I live at The Xavier Institute for the Gifted; which is fancy way of saying Mutant Safe house. Anyhow, I'm  
  
getting ahead my self this is an account of my life that's why it's in first person, but I'm getting ahead of myself to do this right we have to Go Back To The Beginning! So I suck at  
  
being foreboding. Let's get this going.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This day was not going well. First I wake up soaked because my cat, appropriately named chaos, ran across the head of my bed and tipped water all over me, and then decides to go  
  
spastic for no reason and claw the hell out of my chest. This is how my days usually start, so no biggie it just gives me a reason to grump which I like to do anyway but it's always better if I have reason. Grumbling as I get and go over to the hamper, I pull on some Faded jeans and a black T- shirt that proudly states "If Its Tourist season, Why can't we shoot them." All right now let me give you a few details about my life, I am a 16 year old high school student, black hair, green eyes, about 6 foot and a little on the pudgy side. My mom are dad are, Well are dead, died about 3 years back. I live here by myself, my uncle lets me stay at my own house, while he lives down the block and pays for everything from the money my parents set up for him to take care of me with. Pretty nice setup, if you ask me, he checks up on me every few days, just to make sure I'm not dead. Cursing as I see the clock, I grab my wallet, keys and old black trench coat and head towards school. My school sucks, it's a private rich kid's school and it's full of prissy fashion minded snobs, needless to say I don't fit in all, that well. I mostly just keep to myself and read a lot. I pull around a C average just so my uncle will let the housing arrangement stay the way it is. Today, most of the kids are talking about an explosion that took out some kid's house; from what I hear it was done by some group called the Friends of Humanity, whoever they are.  
  
"I heard that he was mutant and that's why they bombed his house". John said loudly.  
  
"Then he got what he deserved, filthy mutant". Sarah said cruelly.  
  
At this point I just had to say something I mean mutants are just people that are a little different.  
  
"Oh that's right, them filthy mutants; I mean what a vile disgrace to humanity, I mean it has to be they're fault that they were born different, and for that they should just shot on the spot." I said in bad German accent. "Man, your one hell of a bigot, what's next Ms. Hitler, should we take out the Jews".  
  
"? Are you insulting me, asshole?"  
  
"You have to ask, are you really that stupid?"  
  
"Just wait until I tell my father."  
  
"Yeah freak, you're in for it now; you shouldn't even be allowed in this school anyway, you're as bad as any mutant". John sneers at me.  
  
Ooh no not your father, what ever shall I do?" I cried sarcastically, "Well I've got to be going now, before anybody sees me talking to riffraff like you, it could ruin my reputation".  
  
After I say this I walk away, laughing to myself.  
  
"There will be an assembly today, everyone meet in the main hall". A loudspeaker called loudly.  
  
Oh great, with my luck it wills an assembly on courtesy or something. Heading to my locker I pick one of my books, just in case.  
  
"Today's assembly is about mutants, more specifically about what causes mutation in humans". Principal Hart stated. "Here today to help us is Professor Charles Xavier, an  
  
expert on mutation.  
  
Finally we get a decent lecture in this damn school I sat there engrossed by the lecture, I'm a geek so what, about 45 minutes into the lecture though mother nature starts calling and what a persistent woman she is. So I get up to go to the restroom and on my way there I just happen to notice some adults I'd never seen before at the school. One was this uptight looking guy with funky looking red shades, standing beside him was this good-looking redhead.  
  
Off in the corner stood 2 women, 1 was this tall regal looking black woman. The other one though is the one that really caught my attention. She was this beautiful, I mean gorgeous, brunette with a shock of white on the front. My first thought was to talk to her, this was quickly shoved aside though as the feeling of not wanting to make an ass out of myself quickly took over, I mean this girl is a goddess, while I'm cute at best which in laymen's terms means I'm strictly average looks wise hell even a little on the pudgy side as I stated before. Maybe ill think of something to say to her while I'm in the restroom. About this point something funny happened, the redhead looked at me and got this sort of shocked look on her face, but this is gone so fast I wondered if it had even happened. She then whispers to shades, which calls his friends over; they talked for a second and then head towards the assembly hall. For a minute I stood there contemplating whether I should ask what there problem was or if I should  
  
just use the restroom, the latter wins out as Mother Nature starts banging on my bladder.  
  
"Man it stinks in here". I grumble to my self as I walk in to the guy's restroom.  
  
I'm not kidding either, it reeked in there, but that's what bathrooms are for. So I plug my nose and head to the first stall, around this time a jock named Sean walks in.  
  
"Man it reeks in here, hey Scilen I'm going to have a cigarette, you mind". Sean asks me quietly.  
  
"No, go for it". I reply as I finish buttoning my pants.  
  
If I knew then what then what I know now, I would have broken his jaw in a second. Oh well to late now. Next thing I see is flash of light, a tingle in my skin, a wave of heat and then darkness envelops me as I pass out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mutant Status: Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This is my first story, so read it and tell me what you think. My grammar punctuation and spelling stink I know. Send reviews if no one likes this story, what's the point of writing. The story is written in my own style sorry if it's a little weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the marvel characters and I'm not making any money from them. Every one else Especially Scilen Are Mine.

telepathy

Oh man does my head hurt. I wish these people didn't talk so loud; wait a minute this isn't an ambulance.

"Where the hell am I?" I growled. "So our fireproof friend finally wakes up." "Fireproof?"

As I said this my vision started clearing up. At this point I could finally see who was talking, it was the bald guy from the lecture, and the people from the hallway.

"How are you feeling Mister Driscoll?" Asked Professor Xavier politely Ouch! Last name I hate that!

"The name is Scilen and I feel like I was hit by a bulldozer."

"That could be because a gas sent you through two brick walls." Shades said smiling "Good thing your mutation makes you tough or you'd be a blotchy smear on the bathroom wall."

"What? Explosion? Mutation? Tell me something Shades, are you on crack?" I asked confused.

"Sorry sugah, but welcome to the rank of Homo Superior" Goddess (Rouge) said in a southern twang.

"Me? A mutant? Don't think so, Scarlet O'Hara, now what happened?" I asked hysterically

"Perhaps a video record of what happened would clear things. Ororo if you would please show the video from the school surveillance, that we appropriated." Xavier asked looking at the regal looking black woman

"Of course professor." Ororo replied.

At this point I realized I was in a limo.

"Hey is there anything to drink in here? I'm really thirsty." I said as I rubbed my hand through my hair

"Of course, Scott would you please hand Mister Driscoll, I mean Scilen, a glass of water." Xavier said to the guy with the shades on.

Man, he loves to give orders doesn't he?

Shades reached for a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Shades." I said before taking a large drink

"My name is Scott." he said irritably

"Right, Shades."

The goddess kind of giggled under her breath and smiled. And, oh man what a smile it is too.

"Professor the tapes are ready."

"Now Scilen I believe that these tapes will convince you of what we are telling you. So, if you would please just watch them for a minute. Jean, if you would."

" These are a little shaky because of the explosion." Jean said as she fiddled with the VCR.

"Whatever just push play!" I said growling again

Smiling she hit play and the tape started. It showed me walking up and seeing these guys, them walking away, me going into the bathroom and then a few seconds later the Jock came in. After a few more seconds passed the video shook violently and a fireball erupted from the bathrooms open door, immediately followed by me, as I exploded through the restroom's brick wall and through the wall of a classroom across the way, also brick. At this point someone in the vehicle pressed pause, as people on the video came out of classes screaming.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"It was a gas explosion, little one, we do not as yet know what set it off, and we're still working on it. Your mutant abilities saved your life. The other boy, God rest his soul, wasn't so lucky." Ororo replied tears in her eyes.

That upset me; Sean wasn't actually that bad a guy. He never messed with me. I can't say we were friends, but I was sorry that he died.

"Now Scilen, do you believe what we are telling you? Only a mutant, and an alpha class mutant at that, could have lived through that with out suffering severe damage. Let alone none at all. Now I believe that we should go see your mother and father and explain what has transpired." Xavier said in a calm voice

"My parents are dead. Take a right at the corner, my uncle lives down the block, he's my guardian." I said quickly

"Very well."

A few minutes later we pull up in front of my uncles house. As we head up to the front porch, I notice what bad condition my clothes are in, damn and I really liked this shirt, at least my wallet had somewhat survived the ordeal. Knocking as I walked in.

"Yo Unck, are you in here? There are some people here that need to talk to you." I yelled

"Invite them in, I'll be there in a moment." My Uncle yelled back from upstairs

"Okay."

"Anybody thirsty? We got milk, Pepsi and water." I asked as I got them situated in the living room.

Ororo: "A glass of water would be nice."

Goddess (Rogue): "Pepsi for me, sugah."

"No prob, be right back." I said walking in to the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen my uncle walked in from upstairs. I grabbed the drinks and headed back into the living room and handed them to the women.

"Thank you," they both chorused.

"No problem."

"My name is Charles Xavier and I run a school for mutants in Westchester, New York. Your nephew was in an accident this morning that revealed to us, and everyone else, that he was in fact a mutant. Now, I would like for him to come to New York with us, back to my school where he might learn to control these emerging abilities." Xavier stated to my uncle like this happened everyday

"First, do you know what his abilities are?" My uncle asked slowly taking in what Xavier said

"Not entirely, no. We do know that he has a strong mutation or else he would not have survived the explosion unharmed as he has, but as to what his powers might be, we require further testing to ascertain that."

"Explosion? Never mind, well Mr. Xavier I agree with you it would be best if Scilen went with you."

"Now what a minute." I said cutting in

"Now, listen to me Scilen, no arguments. This town is not safe for mutants, that damn F.O.H. has a firm grip here. Now go get anything of yours that is here, then you guys can head over to your place to grab the rest of you stuff." My uncle said in a tone of voice that recognized as his "no arguments" voice

"Yeah, fine, whatever."

I went and grabbed my sunglasses and my other trench coat, color and design. Then I said goodbye to my uncle, promising to call him as soon as I got to New York and was unpacked. We swung by my place to grab the rest of my stuff.

"C'mon in, I got change." I said as could at the moment

"Nice place, don't you ever clean?" Scott said sarcastically

"Yeah, in a blue moon or leap year. I'm 16 give me a break okay! Hey, Shades is there a uniform at this school?"

"No, why?" he asked

"Because I've only got my trench, that I never go anywhere without, faded jeans and t-shirts." I replied,

"Well, we can deal with that when we get to New York sugar." The goddess (Rogue) said smiling for some reason.

"Okay. By the way, what is your name, for future reference?" I asked, slightly nervous because of that smile for some reason

"Rogue"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Rogue screamed as Chaos, my cat, made a grand entry by leaping onto her shoulder.

"Damn, I wondered where you were Chaos. Um, guys I need to know if he can come?" I asked worried that I'd have to leave him behind

At this point, Chaos, curled up on Rogue's lap and was chewing on one of Rogue's fingers purring.

"No problem, as long as you have a cat carrier." Jean said sensing my worry

"Yeah, I got one upstairs."

After getting Chaos settled into the carrier, I got dressed and packed. Then we headed to the airport. Man this day keeps getting crummier and crummier.


End file.
